L'histoire d'un pacte
by Darkie59
Summary: Keii/Tego. La première fois de Keii et de Tego issue de facebook. J'ai la grande chance d'y interpréter Tego et Ruumi Keii. Bref pour bien expliquer l'histoire de ces deux-là a commencé par un pacte: on est ami mais on couche ensemble. Lemon logiquement.


On est lundi et le lundi c'est comme partout dans le monde c'est nul... Oui oui même à Tokyo le lundi on le déteste. Bref pour donner un peu de courage à tout le monde quoi de mieux qu'un lemon Keii/Tego? ... Posté au travail mais chut. ^^

NaomiDa sache que Keii/Tego ou Tego/Keii suivant mes humeurs est l'un de mes couples préférés alors j'en publierai régulièrement et pas forcèment des cute. Mais tu verras ça bientôt puisque le prochain est en préparation.

Bonne lecture à vous tous et courage pour ce début de semaine!

Si vous voulez lire l'histoire du point de vue de Keii vous pouvez aller sur le compte de Ruumi.

* * *

><p>… C'est long d'être à la maison quand Keiichi n'est pas là... L'appartement il est tout vide et même si j'aime être seul de temps en temps cette fois je ne trouve pas ça agréable... Et il est parti en colère en plus.. C'est vrai que je joue avec lui... Enfin je joue avec ses nerfs... C'est toujours drôle d'allumer un homme et de voir la lueur de panique quand je le laisse en plan mais là... Là ça ne me fait pas rire...<p>

Il arrive dans deux minutes... Je veux être dans ses bras tout de suite ! Je veux que Keiichi me réconforte comme il le fait d'habitude !

Il est à la maison ! Enfin !

- Keiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Tu m'as manqué ! Tu ne vas plus partir ne ? Tu vas rester avec moi ?

- Oui promis.

- Je suis désolé ! Je me suis mal comporté !... Keiichi tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Faire l'amour, coucher, c'est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour obtenir le pardon, pour me rapprocher de quelqu'un.

- Oui... Tu me laisses faire ?

- … Oui.

Oui... J'ai dit oui... Je suis stupide ! D'accord j'ai l'habitude de coucher ! J'aime ça mais si Keiichi il me... C'est pas possible ! Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne le dessus et qu'il puisse me donner du plaisir ! Si on le fait et que j'aime je... j'en voudrais toujours plus je me connais ! On a un accord tous les deux ! On est des amis et... et on couche ensemble...

Il me prend la main et il m'amène dans ma chambre.. la notre depuis son emménagement ici... Quand il se tourne à nouveau vers moi j'en ai le souffle coupé... Il est beau Keiichi et il ne le sait pas... Cela accentue sa beauté justement.

Il me regarde et il enlève son t-shirt. Il le jette au sol et tout doucement il se saisit de mes mains. Il embrasse mes doigts en me fixant de ses yeux noisettes... de légères paillettes d'or illuminent son regard... C'est envoutant et tellement agréable... doux... comme lui. Il pose mes mains sur son torse et il approche lentement son visage du mien. Mes yeux se ferment et je sens son souffle effleurer mes lèvres.

Son souffle est chaud et me fait frissonner. La pointe de sa langue vient taquiner la commissure de ma bouche et elle glisse sur ma lèvre supérieure avec une sensualité incroyable. Elle s'y attarde puis continue son chemin vers l'inférieure. Il est si lent que cela en devient frustrant... Lui aussi il sait jouer avec mes nerfs. Ses dents s'y enfoncent et je ne peux retenir un léger gémissement. Il la tire vers lui et la relâche et il s'éloigne de moi. Un baiser... Je veux un vrai baiser... Je veux Keiichi...

« Keiichi s'il te plaît embrasse moi ! »

Je l'entend rire et quand j'ouvre mes yeux je constate qu'un magnifique sourire orne son visage... Et en plus il se moque de moi... Il est surprenant le Keiichi.

Il s'approche à nouveau et il recommence son petit jeu là où il l'avait laissé. Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et sa langue s'y engouffre enfin. Mon cœur manque d'exploser à ce simple contact et quand il enserre ma taille de ses bras je comprend que lui résister ne sert à rien.

Il me fait basculer sur le lit et pour la première fois Keii-chan peut me dominer de tout son être... Est ce qu'il aime cette sensation ou est ce qu'il ne pense que à me prendre ? Est ce qu'il est comme tous les autres ?

Il s'amuse à ouvrir ma chemise et à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle parcelle de mon corps est exposée il y dépose un léger baiser. Cette sensation est grisante. J'ai l'impression de découvrir en même temps que lui des zones tellement sensibles que je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible.

Il ôte ma chemise et il glisse l'une de ses mains le long de l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Ses lèvres viennent s'y poser à leur tour et reprennent leur danse. Elles papillonnent dans mon cou et remontent le long de ma pomme d'adam. Elles glissent vers mon torse et je sens ses dents tirailler délicatement mes tétons... Je n'accepte jamais qu'on s'attarde là... Cela me fait trop d'effets pour que je laisse faire mes partenaires je... Je veux qu'il continue... lui il peut... Peu importe si il me voit ainsi.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit mes lèvres et comme si il avait compris ce que cela signifie, ce que je pense ou ressens à l'instant, il s'arrête sur cette partie si réceptive de mon anatomie et il me laisse profiter pleinement de cette sensation.

« Keiichi... »

Il reprend alors son chemin, sa longue et lente, bien trop lente, descente vers mon bassin. Sans détacher une seule seconde ses lèvres de ma peau brûlante il ouvre mon jean et il s'en débarrasse. Mon boxer se retrouve rapidement sur le parquet lui aussi et je me retrouve nu, exposé à son regard appréciateur ou non... Je veux lui plaire... Je veux qu'il aime ce qu'il voit. C'est important pour moi.

« Tesshi tu es magnifique. Je te jure que tu n'as pas pris un gramme ».

Un vrai soulagement et en même temps une satisfaction... C'est ce que je ressens à ces mots.

Je sens sa langue sur ma cuisse et l'instant suivant elle s'enroule amoureusement autours de mon membre. Un frisson court le long de mon échine et quand il me prend enfin en bouche je connais soudainement ce plaisir si intense que m'ont si souvent décris mes lectures peu avouables... C'est intense et profond en même temps. Ses mouvements sont délicats et experts. Un râle presque un cri m'échappe et il accélère alors ses caresses. Si il continue ainsi je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. Alors que je sens que je vais me perdre dans ce tourbillon de sensations toutes plus fortes et agréables que les précédentes l'un de ses doigts me pénètre. Je n'ai pas mal non c'est même incroyablement bon. Habituellement ce genre d'intrusion est toujours douloureux mais je me concentre tellement sur la perception de sa langue sur mon sexe que j'en oublie tout le reste.

Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier au moment où je jouis entre ses lèvres. J'agrippe fermement ses cheveux et j'essaye de calmer les battements affolés dans ma poitrine. Est ce qu'une crise cardiaque peut se produire parce qu'on vit ce genre de moment ? Je pense que oui et si c'est le cas alors je vais le vivre maintenant. J'en suis certain.

Il mordille mes flancs et mon épaule puis il se saisit du lobe droit de mon oreille. Alors qu'il le lèche sensuellement son troisième doigt entre en moi et un éclair de douleur vrille mon être.

Il me prépare lentement et voyant que je commence à me détendre sous lui il se retire. Il déboutonne son jean, enlève son boxer et il se retrouve alors nu. Sa chair pressée contre ma chair, sa peau collée contre la mienne.

Il m'embrasse et je le sens s'enfoncer précautionneusement en moi. Plus il me pénètre et plus je me sens vivant, entier. Ce qui me semblait désagréable, douloureux jusque là me paraît alors comme normal et excitant.

Il s'arrête et il renouvelle ses baisers si légers sur mes paupières et mes tempes. Il se retire et me pénètre plus profondément cette fois, plus sauvagement mais également plus intensément. Mes mains viennent se poser sur ses hanches et mes ongles s'y enfoncent quand il entame un nouveau vas-et-viens.

Mon corps recherche instinctivement son contact et quand ses dents se plantent à la base de mon cou je comprend qu'il veut lui aussi me posséder avec plus d'ardeur.

« Keiichi s'il te plait accélère ».

Il m'obéit immédiatement comme soulagé que cette demande valide ses envies et il se perd en moi encore et encore. Chaque coup est plus profond, plus précipité, plus vif. Plus chaud aussi... Cette chaleur qui m'envahit semble irradier de mon corps. J'ai la sensation de me noyer sous les assauts de Keiichi, d'étouffer sous son poids mais de vouloir que cela continue tout de même. Il est en moi et il me procure plus de plaisir que l'ensemble de mes amants précédents. Je sens que je m'enflamme et je hurle littéralement son nom quand il atteint ma prostate une première fois. Je tremble sous lui et je perd toutes notions de temps ou de lieux. Je vibre simplement de luxure et de béatitude. Il touche à nouveau ce point si délicat et je me répand entre nous.

Il continue à entrer et à sortir en moi et je vois la sueur couler le long de son front, sur ses joues, sa nuque. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et ses yeux voilés de désirs et de plaisirs. Il m'enserre fermement entre ses bras et soudain un cri d'extase résonne dans la chambre. Keiichi vient de jouir en moi... C'est la première fois que ce simple constat me rend si fier et heureux.

Il niche son visage dans mon cou et il frotte son nez dans ma nuque. Ce contact est apaisant... Je sens mes yeux se fermer et je n'arrive pas à résister. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi... Keiichi je ne l'aime pas mais... mais je sens que si ça continue je pourrai bien changer d'avis...

« … me Keiichi »...


End file.
